


Un peu d'intimité

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic!AU, M/M, family!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La semaine avait été longue et Jongin ne rêvait que d'une chose: retrouver les bras de Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu d'intimité

 

Epuisé par sa semaine de boulot, Jongin sentait déjà la migraine arriver. Son pied tapait le sol goudronné impatiemment tandis qu'il attendait son fils, Taeoh, devant son école. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il jura dans sa barbe. _Qu'est-ce que la maîtresse foutait, bordel._ Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Taeoh courir vers lui aussi vite que ses petites jambes et le poids de son cartable le lui permettaient. L'image était adorable.

Le visage de Jongin s'adoucit et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils lorsque celui-ci se stoppa devant lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Questionna-t-il, saisissant la main tendue de Taeoh.

\- Oui papa ! Répondit son fils de 5 ans, tout sourire. J'ai dessiné aujourd'hui !

\- Vraiment ? Tu as dessiné quoi ? Sourit Jongin, ouvrant la porte de la voiture afin que Taeoh monte dedans.

\- Notre maison et monggu ! Expliqua son fils, attachant sa ceinture avec un peu de difficulté.

Jongin attendit qu'il soit correctement attaché avant de démarrer la voiture, allumant la radio. Taeoh adorait écouter la musique en voiture.

\- Tu me montreras tes dessins à la maison, d'accord ? Répondit Jongin après un moment.

Jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, il vit Taeoh hocher la tête avant qu'il ne se lance dans un monologue sur toutes ses activités de la journée. Jongin l'écoutait distraitement, son mal de tête se faisant plus douloureux, laissant échapper quelques « oui », « oh » et « hm » de temps en temps pour montrer qu'il était attentif à ce que disait son fils.   

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent enfin garés devant leur maison, sachant que Taeoh allait regarder son dessin animé préféré jusqu'à ce que Taemin rentre. Il adorait son fils, vraiment, mais Jongin était épuisé et il n'avait plus d'énergie pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter son fils parler. Il se détestait un peu pour ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien, la semaine avait été longue.

Il prépara un verre de jus d'orange pour Taeoh et le lui apporta, allumant la télé sur sa chaîne favorite. Jongin se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre pour se changer, troquant son costume pour un bas de jogging et un marcel blanc. Il prendrait bien une douche mais il ne voulait pas laisser Taeoh seul. Jetant un œil vers son fils hypnotisé par la télé, il se servit un verre d'eau et prit un doliprane.

Jongin s'assit ensuite sur le canapé aux côtés de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux tout en fermant les yeux pour se reposer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir mais c'était plutôt tentant. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Jongin finit tout de même par s'assoupir, se réveillant en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée claquant, la voix de Taemin résonnant dans la maison.

\- Je suis rentré ! S'écria-t-il avant de grimacer lorsqu'il aperçut le visage endormi de Jongin. Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Papa ! Cria Taeoh, courant jusqu'à lui.

Taemin se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui embrassa sa joue ronde.

\- Bonjour petit monstre. Tu as été sage aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Très ! J'ai fait des dessins ! Répondit son fils avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu me montreras tout ça après manger, d'accord ? Sourit Taemin. Maintenant va jouer dans ta chambre.

\- La télé... ! Protesta Taeoh.

\- Tu l'as assez regardée pour ce soir, je crois ! Commenta son père.

Taeoh fit la moue mais ne répondit pas, trottinant jusqu'à sa chambre lorsque Taemin le posa au sol.

\- Désolé de m'être endormi...Marmonna Jongin, se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est rien, tu sais bien que Taeoh ne bouge pas de devant la télé et qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir la porte d'entrée de toute façon. Le rassura Taemin, s'approchant du canapé. Longue journée ?

Jongin soupira, fermant les yeux lorsque Taemin se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je suis épuisé...Grommela-t-il. Ce foutu projet va me rendre fou.

\- Mais tu adores ça ! En plus, avec ce projet, ton studio sera encore plus connu et toutes les stars se battront pour que tu sois leur chorégraphe ! Commenta son amant.

\- J'espère bien ! Sourit Jongin, laissant sa tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Va te reposer pendant que je prépare à manger si tu veux. Proposa Taemin.

\- Je vais prendre une douche plutôt ! Dit-il.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te rejoindre...Murmura Taemin, lui lançant un sourire tendancieux.

Laissant échapper un rire, Jongin secoua la tête avant de se lever. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Taemin et le fit reculer contre le canapé, lui volant un baiser. Taemin enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser, mordillant sa lèvre supérieure. Jongin grogna et brisa leur échange.

\- Me tente pas...Souffla-t-il, déposant un baiser mouillé sur le nez de son amant.

\- Ta mère vient chercher Taeoh demain matin, c'est ça ? Demanda Taemin, enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Jongin.

\- Oui, vers 10h. Répondit-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- On aura quelques heures rien qu'à nous donc...Chuchota son amant, déposant quelques baisers papillons contre son cou.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Continua Jongin, caressant les hanches de Taemin.

\- A toi et moi sous la couette.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ta peau contre la mienne...

\- Oui ?

\- Tes lèvres...

\- Intéressant.

\- Et...

Jongin étouffa un rire lorsqu'il sentit la main de Taemin se faufiler sournoisement dans son jogging.

\- C'est très tentant comme programme. Sourit Jongin avant de capturer les lèvres de Taemin dans un long baiser langoureux. J'ai hâte.

La voix de Taeoh les interrompit et Jongin se détacha rapidement de Taemin pour aller voir son fils. Taemin fit la moue et le regarda s'éloigner, un peu déçu. Il n'aurait jamais dû chauffer Jongin avant de passer à table, maintenant il allait devoir attendre que Taeoh soit couché pour toucher son amant. Quelle torture.  

 


End file.
